criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Emilio Fernandez
Emilio Hector Alejandro Diego Fernandez (1993-2020) is a main character featured in Season 2 of Criminal Case, appearing as the Stonemoorian Justice Enforcers's Inventor. He became a suspect in the murder investigation of Luddite leader Kayla Sistine in Reality Check (Case #18 of Stonemoor) before being revealed to be the killer of beat cop Todrick Cole in The Balance of Power (Case #60 of Stonemoor). He was later found murdered in The Crimson Eye Rises... (Case #61 of Stonemoor). Profile Hailing from Barcelona, Spain, Emilio is was 27 year old Inventor who worked as a mechanic prior to his tenure in the Stonemoorian Justice Enforcers. He had Latino skin, combed back brown hair and eyes, along with a brown mustache and goatee. He was seen wearing a white collared shirt under a blue plaid shirt, which was under a pair of white overalls. He also wore a bronze gear on a golden chain around his neck. Notable Events of Stonemoor Leave Lots to be Desired After Spencer and the player arrested Kathy Peek for Ned Garza's murder, Emilio's boyfriend, Judge Damien South, requested the player and April Moore's help in setting up a proposal for Emilio. After setting up a picnic and finding the ring Damien had lost in the park, April invited Emilio to the park, where Damien proposed. Emilio accepted tearfully before kissing Damien. Blow Off Some Steam After the arrest of Arnold Rossi, Emilio requested the player and Spencer's help in setting up a memorial for Otis Beckham, who Arnold had murdered. The trio headed back to Otis' workshop and searched through his safe, finding photos they could use for the memorial. Emilio then asked private eye August Branson to host the memorial, to which the latter agreed. Fall on Hard Times After the player arrested Brian Roanhorse and proved Damien's innocence, Damien requested the player's help in organizing the flowers for his and Emilio's upcoming wedding. They soon found the flowers and after Valentina arranged them, they purchased them from florist Delilah Fortuna. Finally, Damien presented the flowers to Emilio, who insisted he loved them. A Wrench Between Gears After all the events, Damien organized the tailoring of his and Emilio's suits. Finally, Damien told the team that he couldn't find Emilio, revealing he had gone missing. Reality Check Emilio was suspected in the murder of Luddite protest leader Kayla Sistine after calling the team and telling them he was hiding from the Luddites in the Smoky Gears café. Emilio insisted he had no idea Kayla was dead, saying that he was on his way back to the precinct when he was confronted by a group of rogue Luddites about his inventing, prompting him to run and hide in the café as he knew how dangerous they were. With nothing left to say, April told Emilio to return to the precinct for safety as he was now a suspect. A while later, a bruised Emilio approached the pair and insisted that he'd been attacked by Charity Steele, a mechanic and Luddite. They soon sent Emilio to Fleur to check on his injuries, before confronting Charity about attacking Emilio and her allegiance to the Luddites. The pair also retrieved Emilio's satchel, where they found a handgun, prompting Emilio to confess that he carried the handgun in his satchel in case he was attacked by a rogue Luddite, admitting his belief that they were living in dangerous times. Emilio was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Scott Lawrence for Kayla's murder. Later that weekend, Emilio and Damien began their wedding atop the Millennium Tower. Emilio vowed to cherish Damien forever, and Damien promised to love Emilio until the very end. With the couple married, the team (including Leo Harrington and Judge Bethany Fairbanks) attended the reception to celebrate the joyous occasion. Crime Does Pay After the arrest of Ina Carlson, Emilio and Damien requested to speak with the player and April. The married couple told the pair that following Ilya's death, his penthouse had been placed on the market and they wanted to buy it as their forever home. Due to them lacking the proper paperwork, they spoke to Fabien who revealed that the property info had been left in Ilya's study, prompting them to go there. After Valerie checked the paperwork, she told Emilio and Damien everything was in order. They then went to make a deposit on the penthouse. Murder Details Killer and Motives The killer would turn out to be "reformed" Luddite Charity Steele. They then confronted the reformed Luddite about the murder and Charity denied the accusations, before the Luddite cracked under the pressure laid on by an angry Spencer. She then told them that she killed Emilio as he was a loose end and a liability to the Crimson Eye. When Spencer confronted Charity about being allied with the Crimson Eye, Charity denied the accusations of being allied with the criminal organization. She then told them that she had never forgotten, nor forgave Emilio, for stopping her and the Sistine siblings from winning the war between the Luddites and the inventors back in Smoky Heights. She then confessed that she visited Emilio in prison, faked befriending him and stalking him and Damien during Emilio's parole hours, seeking revenge. However when one of the Eye's agents asked her to murder Emilio, she decided to do so without hesitation to start a new beginning for the Luddites. Charity then told them that the Eye would let her off the hook before Spencer then sent her to trial. In the courthouse, Daniel denied the mission for Charity to eliminate Emilio, prompting the Luddite to be sentenced by Judge Fairbanks to life in prison for her crimes since she had not learned from her past arrest. Case appearances Category:Characters (Stonemoor) Category:Main Characters (Stonemoor) Category:Main Characters (Josh) Category:Lab Personnel (Stonemoor) Category:Suspects (Stonemoor) Category:Quasi-Suspects (Stonemoor) Category:Killers (Stonemoor) Category:The Crimson Eye members Category:Victims (Stonemoor)